


Better with you

by Nightworldlove



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ASL, Aftercare, American Sign Language, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Deaf Character, Explicit Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Gren delivers a letter to Amaya from Janai and Amaya can't help but touching herself, as if it was Janai being there with her...
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	Better with you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [Salt's nsfw art](https://twitter.com/salt_thirst/status/1247443780904431618?s=19) of Amaya, brought me to an idea and just HAD to write it! Honestly wasn't really expecting it to turn out to be 6.3k but hey, don't think anyone would complain, right? 
> 
> There will be a part 2, which will actually be a prequel. Not sure when I'll be able to finish and post that one, but it WILL come, eventually.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, please let me know what you think by leaving a comment! all feedback is highly appreciated, if you find any typos, please let me know; it hasn't been beta'd (yet).
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**Better with you**

_28.03.2020_

* * *

As Gren got up again, Amaya nodded at him gratefully. Both for the letter that had been delivered for her and for distracting her by catching up. It was nice to have just fun and pleasant banter with her best friend, especially when Amaya needed the distraction.

_‘I’ll see you in the morning, ‘Maya. Good night,’_ Gren signed with a smile and let Amaya pull him in for a hug. _‘If you need me. you know where to find me.’_ Amaya nodded and waved him off with the envelope, now in her hand. 

_‘Thanks, sleep well Gren.’_ As the door closed behind the ginger, she let out a sigh and threw herself onto the bed. 

After a few seconds she lifted her face up from the pillow to breathe and propped herself onto her elbows. Instead of getting up to get the letter opener, Amaya hooked her pinky under the edge of the envelope’s flap at the corner and tore it open little by little. Her lips automatically curled upwards into a smile upon seeing Janai’s handwriting, her heart ached; she missed the Sunfire elf terribly. Amaya had known what she got herself into from the start, including that a long distance relationship wouldn’t be easy. But there was not a single fiber in her body that regretted it, it was worth it; Janai was worth it. When they would finally meet again, all the pain of missing Janai would vanish. 

Warmth filled her chest and stomach as Amaya read the words, filled with love. It was clear that Janai missed her just as much as she missed the Sunfire elf. She put aside the first page as she finished reading it, glad to find there were another three double sided pages for her to read. She drank some water from the cup that was on her nightstand and continued reading. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed how the letter had taken a different direction, Janai’s words caused her mind to swirl and her heartbeat picked up speed. 

Her mind flashed images as she read Janai’s words, the elf describing how she wanted to touch Amaya’s skin. How the elf longed to press their naked bodies together, bathing in each other’s warmth. Janai continued to describe how she was laying in bed at night, with loneliness there where Amaya should be in the bed, beside her. Amaya swallowed thickly as her eyes took in every single sentence, her free hand slowly creeping in between her thighs. Her fingers rubbing over the crotch of her pants, her hips grinding against the touch. She missed her fiancée with both body and soul, the waiting was absolutely torturous sometimes, this particular moment included. While she continued to read the letter, her hand moved back upwards, massaging her breasts through the fabric of her shirt and breast bindings. Her hands longed for Janai’s smaller breasts and their pierced nipples, the way they felt in the palms of her hands. She missed watching Janai’s face in response to her ministrations, the way the Sunfire elf would bite down on her lip while staring into Amaya’s eyes intently.

For just a moment Amaya put down the letter and rolled onto her side, her hands unbuckling her belt and taking off her pants, followed by her shirt. Before getting back to the letter, she emptied the cup of water, realizing her future self would thank her for it later. With most of her clothing now on the floor beside the bed, Amaya grabbed the letter again to continue reading what Janai wanted to do with her.

It felt like her heart swelled when she read how Janai couldn’t wait to make love to her, in any- and every way possible. That the elf would make sure she would experience one orgasm after another, until they would both collapse and swim in warmth and bliss. Janai also expressed that she would pleasure herself while imagining her fingers were actually Amaya’s as they thrust inside her, the palm of her thumb rubbing over her clit simultaneously. 

A shiver went through Amaya’s body, unable to read any more. Every cell and fiber in her body yearned for Janai, she needed release. The dampness in her undergarments only confirmed this fact, as well as the knot of heat in her lower abdomen. She made sure to put the letter aside with care, before she rid herself of her breast bindings and undergarments. Her hand found its way in between her thighs again, then she repositioned herself until the side of her face and her chest were pressed against the mattress, while her hips and butt were up in the air; supported by her knees leaning onto the mattress. 

While her one hand took hold of the pillow above her head, the other moved down her mound until the tips of her middle- and ring finger met her slick labia. A sigh escaped through her lips, her body sighing along with it. She sucked in her lower lip and bit down on it as her fingers slowly slid back and forth, gently brushing over her clit and entrance. With her eyes closed, Amaya imagined Janai was with her; her fingers being Janai’s instead. Her cheeks burned and her heart was beating rapidly as the tips of her fingers circled around her clit, not touching it directly, teasing. Her other hand clawed into the pillow, tension and heat building up in her stomach. She let out a low moan as her fingers finally rubbed over her clit downwards, until the tips slowly slid inside her. Another shiver went through her body, resulting in a whimper as her fingers were completely inside of her. The tips curling and brushing over the spot that nearly caused her legs to give out, clouding her mind entirely for a few moments. 

Every time Amaya was about to orgasm, she stopped moving her fingers, not wanting to send herself over the edge quite just yet. If Janai had been here, she would’ve stared daggers at the elf for it, but it made it feel more like Janai was actually the one pleasuring her. Her body craved Janai’s touch so much that it nearly hurt. 

When her fingers started moving again, the tight knot in her core slowly untangled, releasing a wave of tingling heat throughout her body. Her hips rocked to meet the movement of her fingers, causing them to slide into her even deeper. She knew all too well she wouldn’t be able to keep from reaching her climax much longer. As her toes curled, fist clenched into the pillow even harder than before and muscles in her lower abdomen tensed in anticipation of what was about to come. The tips of her middle- and ring finger continued to hit the sensitive spot deep inside her while her thumb encircled her clit repeatedly. She bit into her arm as she felt the knot of heat inside of her burst, sending a wave through her, her muscles spasming in response. A wave of liquid covered her hand and wrist, to eventually drip down between her parted legs. As her legs gave out, trembling and quivering, she removed her hand. Not even a second later her stomach and hips fell down onto the mattress, soaking the area in between her thighs as she continued to drip while her body spasmed and shivered. 

She flinched and nearly screamed when she felt something brush over her back, turning around so quickly it made her head spin. Her eyes went wide in disbelief, absolutely convinced she was dreaming, as there was no way Janai was actually standing next to the bed and brushing some hair from her forehead. Amaya felt her heart clench with how much she wished it wasn’t just a dream and Janai would actually be here with her. 

_‘I miss you so much…’_ she signed with a sad smile. Her brows knit in confusion when Janai cupped her cheek into one of the elf’s warm hands.

_‘I missed you too, my Sun,’_ Janai replied. _‘but I am here now.’_

Amaya cast her eyes down and let out a sigh, _‘I wish you were.’_ When she felt Janai’s hand put some pressure onto her cheek, forcing her to look at Janai again, Amaya both loved and hated how real it felt.

_‘I_ am, _Amaya. And I am not going anywhere for at least a week, though I am sure I will not even leave this room until the day after tomorrow.’_ The gears in Amaya’s mind started turning, when the realization kicked in; Janai really _was_ here.

_‘This isn’t a dream…?’_ Janai shook her head with a chuckle. _‘Wait… When did you_ — _?_ ’ 

_‘A while ago, but do not worry, I was enjoying the view.’_ Amaya’s eyes went wide while her cheeks colored a deep pink. _‘Though it was hard to hold myself back from making love to you right as I walked in on your … performance.’_ The look in Janai’s eyes sent pleasant shivers down Amaya’s spine, setting her insides ablaze. Even more so when it dawned on her that Janai had probably seen most of it, if not everything.

Her face relaxed and her lips formed a smirk as she raised her hands again to sign. _‘No need to hold back now, My Radiance.’_ She bit down her lip as she gave Janai a challenging look. _‘Or were you hoping for another_ performance _from me?’_ It took quite some willpower to keep herself from chuckling at the way Janai stared at her with an open mouth. 

“Fuck,” Janai gasped, her hands gripping onto her clothes; desperate for them to come off. It didn’t take long until she was completely bare and straddled Amaya’s lap. 

_‘As you wish, My Radiance,’_ Amaya signed, before placing her hands onto Janai’s hips while admiring her fiancée’s body. She watched in awe as Janai took all her locs into her hands and lifted them up, twisting them into a bun between her horns. Amaya reached sideways, opening the top drawer of her nightstand and took out the fabric Janai always used to tie around her dreadlocks. The Sunfire elf smiled at her gratefully while taking it from Amaya and tying her locs into place. 

_‘Now that_ that _is taken care of, it is_ your _turn to be taken care of.’_

Amaya shook her head with a smirk, she had other plans. _‘Ladies first.’_ As Janai rolled her eyes at her, Amaya blew her future wife a kiss. _‘If you allow me, of course, my love,_ ’ she continued, patiently awaiting Janai’s approval. 

_‘Absolutely, my Sun. I want to feel you everywhere…’_

_‘You don’t need to tell_ me _twice.’_ Amaya let her hands roam over Janai’s body, taking in the warmth of the elf’s soft skin. Fingers tracing the golden markings on Janai’s dark skin, shimmering in the low light of the room. As her fingers traced the muscles of Janai’s back, the Sunfire elf leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart. 

“I love you,” Janai whispered, then proceeded to press her lips onto Amaya’s. The kiss started out soft and slow, but quickly escalated into one that was rough with loving lust. Janai whimpered softly into Amaya’s mouth as she was reminded of Amaya’s pierced tongue, brushing against her own. With only one hand supporting her weight, the other found its way into Amaya’s short hair; how she had missed the feeling of her love’s short hair between her fingers. 

A soft moan slipped into Janai’s mouth as she felt Janai’s fingers brush through her hair, tugging on it gently. It was another thing she had missed a lot, she now realized. Amaya let her short fingernails drag over the skin of Janai’s back, leaving it in goosebumps and faint scratch marks. Ignoring the disappointed look Janai gave her when she broke the kiss, Amaya held onto the sides of Janai’s chest, pulling her closer and upward simultaneously. Before Janai would have the chance to wonder what Amaya was trying to accomplish, she forced Janai’s chest down and leaned up; wrapping her lips around one of Janai’s pierced nipples. Without having to look, Amaya knew Janai had let out a deep moan in response, as Amaya’s tongue played with Janai’s nipple and the barbell in it. When her teeth grazed the sensitive skin, she felt Janai’s back hollow and a shudder go through it. The slickness between Janai’s thighs also didn’t escape her attention, especially as it came in contact with her own skin. 

Her lips kissed the nipple softly, leaving a thread of saliva behind as Amaya took Janai’s other nipple into her mouth. Amaya couldn’t help but grin when she looked up to gauge Janai’s expression. The Sunfire elf’s hands were tightly gripping onto the edge of the headboard of the bed, brows knit and mouth hanging open with eyelids closed. Amaya felt another surge of arousal wash through her as she watched Janai’s face while her tongue teased the dark nipple, metal hitting metal every now and then. As she sucked, she felt Janai’s body shiver in response, continuing to turn her on even more. 

“Fuck, Amaya…” Janai gasped, nails digging into the wood of the headboard. They had barely even started and the brunette was already driving her absolutely mad. The slickness between her thighs was rubbing onto Amaya’s lower stomach, sending pleasant shocks through her at the smallest movements. Just when she thought Amaya would bring her to a climax by just toying with her nipples, Amaya’s tongue and lips left, sending chills through her at the sudden lack of warmth. She let out a groan and leaned back, sitting up straight on Amaya’s lap and crossed her arms over her chest. But the look Amaya gave her made it impossible for her to keep her expression stern, and caused her cheeks to blush instead. 

Amaya bit her lower lip with a smug expression, admiring Janai’s gorgeous body once more. Where she herself was a bit fuller, Janai’s stomach was slender, hips accentuated beautifully. She was so very in love with Janai and the elf’s stunning body, she could watch at the woman that would become her wife all night. Though she was unable to resist the pleading look Janai gave her, so she caved and lifted her upper body off the mattress. As Janai draped her arms around Amaya’s shoulders, fingers softly brushing the skin between her shoulder blades. _‘Tell me what you want,’_ she signed and smiled as Janai simply mouthed _‘you’_ in response. She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Janai’s. _‘That can be arranged.’_ When Janai chuckled, Amaya merely grinned and wrapped her arms around Janai’s torso, pulling her closer for a deep kiss. 

It hadn’t taken too long for Amaya to finish fastening the straps around her waist and upper legs, there was only one last step. She caught Janai watching her intently, lower lip between the elf’s teeth with a lustful expression. _‘Ready, My Radiance?’_ Amaya asked, using just one hand to sign. 

_‘More than ever, my Sun.’_

A deep moan rose in her throat as she inserted the dildo slowly, a pleasant shudder going through her core. It had been quite a while, she had almost forgotten how it felt. Even before she caught her breath, she nodded to let Janai know she was ready. 

While Janai lifted her hips and thighs, she grinned with excitement. As she lowered herself onto the other end of the strap-on Amaya was wearing, her nails dug into Amaya’s back and shoulders. She didn’t even care to try and hold in the moans that worked its way out of her, she couldn’t get herself to care about who might hear her. All she cared about right now was to make love to, no— _with_ Amaya. 

Another pleasant shiver went through her as Janai had lowered herself completely onto Amaya’s lap, causing the dildo on her end to go a bit deeper. Black spots danced in her vision as Janai started to rock her hips, thrusting into her. It started out slowly, both getting used to it again, as it had been a while since they had last used the double-ended strap-on. Amaya placed one hand on the mattress behind her for support, while the other one took hold of Janai’s hip. Janai’s hands were still holding onto her shoulders, while her folded legs were on each side of Amaya’s stomach. Despite both of them trying to keep their eyes open, neither of them succeeded, especially when Janai decided to pick up the pace. 

Their hips started moving in sync, thrusting into each other as deep as possible. Amaya’s eyes opened wide when Janai started to roll her hips sensually. When one of Janai’s hands found its way to one of Amaya’s voluptuous breasts, the woman’s back hollowed in response; thrusting the dildo deeper into Janai. Pearls of sweat started to form on both their foreheads which caused small hairs to get stuck on it, their breathing turning raspy and rugged. 

Amaya threw her head back as Janai continued to play with one of her nipples while swaying hips from side to side in a rolling motion. She was determined to make sure Janai would orgasm first, but the elf definitely wasn’t making it easy for her. How much longer she’d be able to keep control over her muscles, she wasn’t sure, but one thing was sure; Amaya was not one to readily surrender. 

It took everything Janai had in her to keep moving her hips, usually Amaya would have orgasmed already. Thus she decided to kick it up a notch, desperate to bring her future wife to absolute ecstasy. She lifted her right leg and placed her foot next to Amaya’s stomach, while placing her left leg underneath Amaya’s. A smirk formed on her lips as she took in the brunette’s expression of surprise and sudden realization. Janai was in charge and they both knew it. With one hand she held onto Amaya’s knee above her left leg, while placing the other behind her, leaning back a little. 

_Fuck._ It couldn’t be more obvious what Janai was doing, Amaya’s plan of bringing Janai to a climax first was off the table. Not that she would complain, not a chance. Despite it being impossible to prepare for what was about to come, Amaya tried regardless. Her eyes squeezed shut almost instantly when she felt Janai’s hips rocking back and forth, while thrusting into her simultaneously. As the tip hit her g-spot, Amaya nearly squealed. The hand that had been holding onto Janai’s hip quickly moved over her mouth to suppress it, though the attempt wasn’t entirely successful. Unable to support her own weight any longer, her arm gave out and caused her back to fall against the mattress. She surrendered; allowing Janai to be in charge. 

When Amaya stirred, Janai forced her eyes open to watch Amaya’s arm give out, causing Amaya’s back to rest onto the mattress. Her heart skipped as she watched Amaya’s brows furrowing with eyes shut and mouth covered by the palm of Amaya’s hand. The blush on the brunette’s face had taken a crimson shade, face glowing with sweat. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, to Janai. The muffled sounds that seeped through the cracks between Amaya’s fingers sent one pleasant shudder after the other through Janai’s core and an exciting warmth to her chest. She loved Amaya more than she had ever loved anyone before, and couldn’t wait to call the woman her wife, officially. 

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll give you the sweet release you’re craving and deserve,” Janai breathed and bit down her lip before starting to thrust her hips at the fastest pace she could manage. As she noticed Amaya’s outstretched hand, Janai took it into her own, lacing their fingers together. When Amaya’s moans turned shrill, Janai thrust with force until Amaya was pushed over the edge and orgasmed. But as Janai was about to pull back, Amaya shook her head, telling Janai not to stop.

_‘You_ —’ Amaya’s hand was trembling as her body spasmed, but Janai understood perfectly. Amaya wanted Janai to reach her orgasm as well. Since Amaya’s eyes were still closed, Janai dragged her index finger onto Amaya’s knee in a quick circle, three times total. Amaya only managed to nod in response, as she was no longer in control of her body while she rode out her high. 

Her lip would probably be swollen later, but Janai couldn’t even think about it as she rode herself into an orgasm not much later. Even if she’d tried, she wouldn’t have been able to keep in the sound her vocal chords produced, it was a mixture of a squeal and a moan, vibrating into the room. A large wave of heat washed through her, with her insides tingling and skin glowing. Her mind was silent and deafening at the same time, muscles spasming and liquid trickling down the strap on and onto Amaya’s thighs. Her nails dug into the pale skin of Amaya’s knee and the back of the hand which was still entangled with her own. The vision behind her closed eyelids was a light and warm color, not white, but not quite yellow either. It was a color she couldn’t describe with words, but somehow Janai knew the color matched how her body felt right now, perfectly. 

As she was about to fall backwards, Janai felt Amaya’s leg, the one which she wasn’t holding onto, gently pressed against her back; supporting her. It was a small gesture, but Janai’s heart lurched in response. When they first met, Amaya had seemed tough and harsh, and very headstrong. Now Janai knew better than anyone that under that outer layer, Amaya was incredibly warmhearted, tender, caring and gentle. Everything the brunette did with and to her was with nothing but love, passion and utter devotion. Amaya treated her like she was the Sun itself, would look at her with affection, cherish her like no other woman before ever had been able to. Amaya had never seen her as other than an equal, to Amaya it hadn’t mattered that she was a Princess and the Golden Knight back then. Amaya had never tiptoed around, like others had and still did. 

She opened her eyes as she felt her hand being squeezed and released, looking into a pair of brown eyes, before looking at Amaya’s hands.

_‘What are you thinking about?’_

Janai quirked a brow, not sure what had prompted the question. 

_‘You were smiling,’_ Amaya clarified, looking at Janai with a warm smile of her own. _‘but differently.’_

She told Amaya where her thoughts had gone and they chuckled as they thought back to when they first met, how different things were now. It was a difference of night and day, neither of them would have believed it if anyone had told them back then they would be in the position one day in which they were now. 

_‘You really couldn’t resist me, huh?_ ’ Amaya teased, receiving a playful scoff from Janai in response. They both knew Amaya was right, though Janai was still reluctant to admit it. _‘You still can’t,’_ she continued, smirking confidently. As she bit the corner of her lower lip seductively, she winked at the Sunfire elf, causing Janai to blush deeply. 

_‘What if I said I do not_ want _to resist you?’_ Janai replied, still blushing as she signed. 

_‘I would tell you that you don’t_ have _to resist me, I’d love to show you what I can give you, if you allow me, of course.’_ Janai felt the heat creep into her lower abdomen again, though she wasn’t entirely convinced it had ever left in the first place. The arousal she experienced became more intense as she watched Amaya lick her lips with half-lidded eyes. Her mind was clouded, hands hovering in the air, but unable to form any signs. Clearly Amaya noticed as she smirked again and stirred, coaxing a yelp out of Janai as the dildo stirred inside her as well. 

“I—I want you to…” Amaya looked at her lips, waiting both patiently and expectantly. Janai groaned, not at Amaya, but at herself. She straightened her back and smirked, though with a blush still on her cheeks. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Her heart jumped at the words, as Janai usually would refer to it as ‘making love’, so her asking Amaya to _fuck_ her made clear to Amaya what Janai was asking for. She would more than gladly oblige, she’d fulfil Janai’s request with _pleasure_. 

_‘Anything for you, My Radiance,’_ Amaya replied and watched as Janai let the dildo slide out slowly before repositioning. _‘Are you sure_ — _?’_ But Janai didn’t let her finish, nodding with certainty.

_‘Yes, my Sun. Fuck me.’_ Amaya nodded and sat up, leaning close towards Janai until their faces were close. 

_‘I love you, Janai.’_ She gently took Janai’s chin between her index finger and thumb to tilt the elf’s face up a little, then pressed her lips on Janai’s gently. When she leaned away, Janai stopped her, pulling her back in for another kiss, though this time it wasn’t as gentle. The kiss was deep and passionate, almost desperate; Janai was _begging_ her and Amaya’s mind went blank for a few moments. As Janai broke away, Amaya blinked a few times and took in the smug grin Janai gave her. She sat back up again and positioned herself behind Janai, gently grabbing onto Janai’s hips. Before proceeding, Amaya drew her fingers on Janai’s lower back into an arch, like a rainbow, twice. With her other hand she reached forward, for Janai to respond. 

Shifting her weight onto just her left arm, Janai reached out with her right hand and drew a circle on the back of Amaya’s hand three times; ‘ _yes’._ Putting her arm back down, she grabbed onto the edge of the mattress for support and digging her knees securely into the mattress, with her feet on either side of Amaya’s knees. Looking over her shoulder with a wicked grin, she wiggled her butt invitingly. As she felt the tip of the strap-on’s dildo press against her folds carefully, she sucked and bit down on her lower lip in anticipation. When nothing happened, Janai turned her head a bit more, in an attempt to see Amaya’s face and make eye-contact. But as she did, Amaya brought herself forward, inserting the dildo’s full length inside Janai. Catching her by surprise, Janai gasped and growled lowly, digging her nails into the side of the mattress and her teeth into her lower lip. 

Despite her best efforts, Amaya couldn’t hold back a deep moan as she brought her pelvis forward and thrust into Janai hard, causing the strap-on’s inner dildo to thrust into herself with the same force. Her short nails dug into the skin of Janai’s lower hips, bordering the side of the elf’s buttcheeks. As she pulled back a little and pushed her hips forward again, Janai’s hips moved backwards, meeting Amaya almost halfway. Amaya grinned smugly, Janai was _really_ eager and she wouldn’t even think of denying her fiancée’s pleading request. 

In response to Amaya’s nails cutting into her skin, Janai threw her head back and pressed herself against Amaya’s pelvis more firmly, There was something about the sensation of Amaya’s nails digging down hard, in a way it hurt, but it felt _good_. She wanted more of it, so Janai reached behind her with one hand; searching. As her hand found Amaya’s, the brunette stopped her movements instantly, to which Janai shook her head in protest. 

_‘Don’t stop,’_ Janai signed the best she could with just one hand. _‘Scratch me, your nails.’_ After a couple of seconds, Janai felt Amaya’s nails scratch between her shoulder blades, down her back and ending on one of her buttcheeks. She bit her lip as a shiver of excitement prickled her skin, leaving goosebumps behind. As she felt Amaya draw the double arches on her buttcheek, Janai chuckled wickedly and nodded, dragging her finger in a circle onto the bed sheets repeatedly. As confirmation that Amaya had caught her answer, Janai felt Amaya’s nails drag over her back again, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from her. 

Her nails scratched down Janai’s back again and again as Amaya pushed and pulled her hips back and forth once again. Low moans flowed from her freely as Amaya’s thrusts grew steadily faster, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Realizing Janai wasn’t as close yet, she stopped moving her hips, to Janai’s disappointment. Though Amaya was determined to make sure Janai wouldn’t stay disappointed for very long, letting go of Janai’s hip after nudging Janai’s legs to the side. WIthin a single heartbeat, Janai obliged and spread her legs further apart, lowering her hips and butt slightly as a result. 

Janai felt Amaya bend over her, large breasts and hardened nipples brushing onto her back. Then a pair of lips pressing against her back, in between her shoulders tenderly. Her heart jolted in surprise, warmth spreading in her chest at the softness of Amaya’s action. Only to startle when she suddenly felt one of Amaya’s hands on her lower abdomen, fingers sliding between her folds. Janai gasped and moaned as Amaya’s fingers quickly found her clit and started to tease around it in small circles. Her toes curled in response when Amaya’s fingertips finally touched the hood directly above her clit and rubbed it in slow circular movements. As her nails dug as deep into the mattress as she could manage, Janai wouldn’t be surprised if she’d end up creatings tears in it; surprisingly enough her teeth hadn’t drawn blood yet either, as hard as she was biting down her lip. The heat in her lower abdomen was coiling tighter and tighter, the heat increasing more and more. The muscles in her stomach flexed, as if she tried to show off her abs to Amaya, despite the brunette not being able to see them. As she felt herself nearing her orgasm, Janai threw her head back while breathing heavily. It completely caught her off guard when Amaya’s hand disappeared as quickly as it had appeared earlier. Janai let out a frustrated groan, planting her face down on the sheets in between her wrists while mentally begging for mercy. 

It was harder than expected to hold back a chuckle at the sight of a very defeated Janai, regardless of how adorable it was to Amaya, she decided not to tease her love any longer. Her nails pressed into the skin of Janai’s back, _hard_. As she dragged them down, Amaya pulled back slowly, leaving just the tip inside of Janai. She lifted her hand and slapped Janai’s buttcheek right as she thrust her hips forwards again, she could tell Janai squealed by the way the Sunfire elf’s head was thrown back immediately in response. Just to make sure she hadn’t crossed any lines, Amaya drew the arch on Janai’s skin again and watched Janai’s finger draw a circle over and over and over again on the sheets. Given the consent and encouragement she needed, Amaya continued to scratch her nails down Janai’s back and slapping her buttcheek while thrusting into her. When she noticed Janai bringing one of her own hands between the elf’s thighs, Amaya felt her face flush and the coiled heat in her core grow almost unbearably hot. Biting down her lip, she rocked her hips at the fastest pace she could muster, until she started to tremble and felt Janai’s legs quake beside her own. With gritted teeth Amaya somehow managed to keep herself from reaching her climax long enough to orgasm right after Janai did.

With a squeal and a drawn out moan Janai felt the coil in her core being released, setting her body ablaze and blinding her vision, head swimming while her muscles spasmed in the aftermath. Instead of collapsing, as she expected, Janai felt Amaya hold her up while slowly pulling out and making sure to gently lower her body onto the sheets. Somewhere in the fog of her mind, Janai worried about Amaya, as the brunette’s body was spasming and trembling just as much as her own. 

Amaya fought off the trembling weakness of her body long enough to pull out and take off the strap-on’s harness and drop it into the nightstand’s bottom drawer and fall onto the sheets right beside Janai. 

With a blissful smile, Janai reached out her hand towards Amaya’s face and gently brushed aside a few strands of dark brown hair which had blocked her view of those lovely brown eyes. The two of them had been laying on the bed for quite a while, just basking in each other’s warmth and glow. No words had been exchanged, just glances and caresses with some kisses every now and then. Just laying beside each other was enough, for now. Not having to sleep alone while missing the other was something they wanted to cherish every possible moment, especially after having missed each other so terribly much. 

Amaya closed her eyes momentarily while letting out a soft, content sigh. With Janai she felt at ease, but most of all; Janai felt like _home_. The Queen of Lux Aurea would become her wife and it made Amaya incredibly happy. As she felt Janai’s hand cup her cheek, Amaya leaned into it, then turned her face to kiss the inside of Janai’s palm. 

The tickling sensation elicited a giggle from Janai, dimples forming in her cheeks, the golden markings wrinkling. She moved her index finger and gently booped the tip of Amaya’s nose, causing the brunette to look at her finger, and then into her eyes. Janai’s giggles turned into hearty chuckles as Amaya scrunched her nose and looked absolutely adorable doing so. 

_‘Hey,’_ Janai mouthed while signing. 

_‘Hey yourself.’_

_‘I love you.’_

 _‘I love you too, Janai.’_ Amaya smiled lovingly and pressed her lips against Janai for a soft kiss. 

_‘I really enjoyed it.’_ Janai felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and looked down, not out of embarrassment though. She looked up again as Amaya put a hand over hers, which still cupped Amaya’s face. Without having to sign, Janai read the question in Amaya’s eyes, for her to continue.

_Tell me._

Janai nodded slowly, smiling as her mind drifted back in time for a few moments. _‘I really enjoyed you getting rough with me...’_ Janai couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous, wondering if it had been odd to Amaya.

_‘I’m glad that you enjoyed it, love. As long as you are enjoying things, I am willing to at least try them.’_ Amaya could tell Janai sighed by the way Janai’s body rose and fell ever so slightly. _‘It takes a lot to shock me, you know?’_ A grin spread on her face when Janai studied her face with a serious expression.

_‘So if I would tell you I would want you to put on a collar and a leash_ ... _?’_

Amaya shrugged nonchalantly. _‘If that’s what gets you going, I’d be willing to try.’_

_‘Blindfold?’_

_‘Sure, I trust you more than anyone. I know you’d watch my body language like a hawk for the slightest sign of discomfort and act accordingly.’_

Janai nodded, she would make sure to be cautious for any sign of hesitance the entire time. _‘Gags and ropes?’_

 _‘Though I don’t think I’d be comfortable with being gagged, besides it being kind of pointless, again; I am not one to be shocked easily. Nor will I judge you if you’re into anything I might personally_ not _be into. Please don’t tell me you are really going down the list of all the kinks in existence.’_ Amaya chuckled and took Janai’s hand in her own, pressing a kiss onto the knuckles while looking into Janai’s eyes. 

_‘Not all of them!’_ Amaya quirked one brow, her expression saying she called bullshit. _‘Okay,_ maybe _I was. You are no fun,’_ she confessed, then stuck out her tongue, this time being the one to scrunch her nose. She yelped in surprise as Amaya suddenly had Janai’s tongue between her teeth. Not hard, just enough to keep it in place.

_‘I am no fun, huh? I see how it is.’_

_‘No! I mean, yes! You_ are _fun, I did not mea_ — _’_ Janai paused as she saw Amaya grin at her smugly. _‘...You were well aware.’_ To which Amaya nodded in confirmation. _‘My brain is being slow.’_

Rolling her eyes playfully, Amaya shook her head with a chuckle. _‘Your brain is probably trying to tell you that you need sleep, love. Which honestly doesn’t sound all that bad, I could use some, myself.’_ As if to emphasize this, Amaya yawned, causing Janai to yawn in response.

_‘Yes ma’am,’_ Janai signed with a goofy grin, before yawning once again. _‘As long as you will hold me.’_

 _‘Always,’_ Amaya promised and pressed a kiss onto Janai’s forehead before sitting up and holding out a hand to Janai. As Janai took it, Amaya pulled her up, threw the bed sheets back and released Janai’s hand again. They laid down and pulled the covers over their still naked bodies, legs tangled and fingers intertwined onto Amaya’s upper stomach. 

Janai rested her forehead against the side of Amaya’s, kissing below the woman’s round ear softly. Sleep was already pulling at her, her eyelids feeling heavy all of a sudden. _‘Love … you.’_ Janai’s hand was heavy and fell down as soon as she finished signing. 

_‘Love you too, Janai,’_ Amaya replied after turning her head to face Janai, then pressed her lips softly against Janai’s for a lingering kiss. _‘Always.’_ She watched her fiancée slowly drift off to sleep, until Janai’s chest was slowly rising and falling with her breathing evenly. 

_‘Always.’_


End file.
